


The Dental Visit

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Get it?, I’m too productive for my own good, M/M, This is me coping with my fear of dentists, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tooth-Rotting because it's about dentists, i'm funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Geri finds out about Sergio's biggest fear - dentists.





	The Dental Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ❁

Geri had just woken up when he heard Sergio's phone buzz.   
He laid on his back, enjoying the sun that was coming through the windows and smelling bacon that his boyfriend was just making. He let out a content sigh and decided to check the message Sergio just got.   
The two men basically shared their phones, so don't worry about Sergio being mad. 

It wasn't a message from anyone but a notification of his calendar that read, 'Dentist 1 PM'.

"Hey, Sese!" the blue-eyed man yelled hoping that Sergio would hear him downstairs with the sizzling bacon and everything. 

A loud 'what' came back and Geri sat up in the big bed. 

He stretched and yelled, "You have a dental visit at one!"

Geri didn't get an answer and wondered whether his boyfriend had heard him. He put on a shirt and sweatpants and went downstairs. 

Sergio stood by the stove, preparing fried eggs and bacon. It smelled delicious, the only thing that Geri couldn't support was Sergio's ridiculous Real Madrid bathrobe. The Barcelonista should burn it one day.

"Good morning, babe," Geri said and gave Sergio a quick kiss to the lips. 

"Morning," the other man answered rather gloomily. 

"Did you hear me? You have a dental visit today," Geri said again because he didn't want Sergio to miss it.

"God, Geri. I'm not a fucking deaf, I heard you and I'm not going," he snapped and two years earlier Geri would've probably been shocked at that reaction but now? He just sat down at their table. 

"Why not if I may ask?" Geri put so much effort into letting his boyfriend know that he had an appointment today and he was just not going? Pfft. 

"That's none of your business, I just don't want to," Sergio said, turning off the stove and putting the eggs and bacon on two plates. 

Geri furrowed his brows. He thought about that reason for half a second before he started to grin. 

"Baby. You're not afraid of the dentist, are you?"

Sergio let out a nervous and very betraying laugh.

"No, man, I'm not a baby," he said but Geri had figured it out. What did Sergio think, lying to his boyfriend of two and a half years? 

"I didn't say that. It's normal to have fears, I'm afraid of my plane crashing. Don't be ashamed of your fear of dentists," Geri reasoned, starting to eat his bacon.   
He was right with his statement but first of all, you can't compare a plane crash to a dental visit and second, Sergio did hear Geri's teasing undertone very well. 

"You're a horrible boyfriend and I hate you," the Madrid player just said and left the kitchen with his breakfast. He could eat in the living room where it was much cozier and where there was no annoying, stupid boyfriend. 

"Aw, come on!" Geri yelled after him, smiling. He should probably take this more seriously but he just couldn't. 

He followed Sergio to the living room and sat beside him on the couch. He put his plate on his lap and one arm around Sergio's shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his cheek and looked at him until the shorter man looked at him, too. 

"What?" he asked irritated. 

"Why don't you want to go?" Geri asked in a gentle, quiet tone. Despite this whole drama being very funny, his boyfriend did have to go to the dentist. 

Sergio huffed and shook his head before saying, "Geri, I just don't want to go. I don't like dentists, they're horrible. Please don't force me to go." 

Geri internally 'awed' at his boyfriend that looked at him, pouting. 

"I'm not going to do that but I do want to know what's so bad about dentists," the Catalan said and for that, he was pushed away by Sergio.   
He could only just keep his plate from falling down and ruining the white carpet. The poor man just couldn't understand his boyfriend's fear. 

Sergio looked at him, incredulously. 

"Are you for real? They force you to sit on a chair that you can't escape and then they bring out their sharp tools, their little knives! What if they pull out all my teeth, Geri? What would I do without my precious teeth?"

"What, why would they pull out all of your teeth?"  
Geri was more than confused. Geri was afraid of heights but as much as he'd like to, he just couldn't compare standing on top of a high ass building to a dental visit. 

"Because they are sick bastards!" Sergio yelled, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He looked really done.

Geri took Sergio's hand, put his other hand to Sergio's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. 

"Okay, but what about doctors? Are they that bad too?" he wanted to know, ready to cry if Sergio would be that afraid of doctors too. 

The Madrid defender opened his eyes and looked at Geri in an annoyed way. 

"No. Doctors just want to help you, damn, Geri, do you even think?" 

Now Geri was starting to feel a bit irritated but he had to remember that his love was just really afraid and was hiding that by attacking him. It was fine. 

"But dentists only want to help you, too. They're like doctors for your mouth," Geri tried to reason but as soon as he saw that eyeroll of Sergio he knew that it was useless. 

"Geri, shut up. Have you even ever been to the dentist?" Sergio asked and at first, Geri thought he was joking but when his serious expression didn't change, Geri knew that it wasn't a joke. 

"Cariño, I go like three times a year," he stated, smiling a comforting smile that didn't do anything for Sergio. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sergio asked, shocked. 

Geri let out a sigh. 

"No, what is wrong with you?" he asked back, regretting it the same moment it came out of his mouth.  
Sergio's expression got even darker and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Fuck off," he muttered and looked to the side. On the table stood a plate with cold bacon and eggs. 

"Sese, they won't pull out your teeth, they don't have a reason for that. And you also don't have a cavity. You always brush your teeth and you don't even eat chocolate, you freak. They're just gonna look at your teeth and put some prophylaxis on them. You're gonna be fine," Geri told his boyfriend, now being completely serious and caring. 

"I still don't want to go, Geri," Sergio whined, coming closer to the Barcelonista and burying his face in his neck. 

"I know, baby. How about I'll go with you and after that, we'll go to your favorite tapas bar?" Geri proposed, not mentioning that after the prophylaxis Sergio wasn't allowed to eat for a few hours but his poor love didn't have to know that yet. 

"You're an asshole but I love you anyways," Sergio said, kissing Geri's neck up to his jaw and finally his soft lips. 

Geri smiled into the kiss, counting that as a victory. He would have to think of some kind of regard for Sergio after the dentist though, but he already had some ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback to when I was about to lose my baby teeth and I was a fucking anxious bitch, I stopped eating until I vomited because of starvation. Well, then I went to the dentist and had him pull out 7 of my teeth at once.   
> Shoutout to Mr. Kraft!


End file.
